Le Sang dans tes Veines
by Gurisa
Summary: Un résumé des livres Harry Potter, du point de vue de DRAGO.
1. Onze ans auparavant

**Le sang dans tes veines**

A Harry POTTER fanfiction by Gurisa.

Voici une nouvelle fanfiction, écrite sur une petite impulsion qui j'espère vous plaira. Comme d''habitude, je précise que personnages et univers appartiennent à la grande J.K. ROWLING. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Les posts ne seront pas forcément réguliers, je relis les livres en même temps pour avoir une meilleure idée de quoi écrire, donc ça peut être long avant que je ne poste un nouveau chapitre. Si vous voyez que je mets vraiment du temps, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler à mon devoir !

Je préviens que les chapitres sont courts, très courts, je ne voulais pas réécrire entièrement tout ce qui est déjà dit dans les livres ! Et d'ailleurs je ne voulais pas non plus me prendre trop la tête, ni VOUS prendre la tête!

J'ai mis des sortes de repères, les "titres" en gras sont un peu comme des parties, et les soulignées des sous-parties.

* * *

 **Introduction :**

 **Godric's Hollow :**

Voldemort était puissant. Il était le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Ou presque. Alors qu'il avançait dans Godric's Hollow, il ne le savait pas, mais il avançait vers sa perte. Il était puissant, il était confiant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que du haut de ses 1 an, un petit enfant mettre fin à son règne de terreur.

 **Manoir Malefoy :**

Dans un Manoir sombre, une atmosphère pesante se faisait ressentir les habitants des lieux. Leur Maître était parti tuer les POTTER, dont l'enfant serait capable de le tuer une fois adulte, si on se fiait à une prédiction rapportée par l'un des fidèles serviteurs du Maître. Ils tremblaient tous à l'évocation de son nom : Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort :

C'était un homme, même s'il n'en avait plus l'apparence, né d'un père moldu et d'une mère de Sang-Pur. Il haïssait toutes les personnes nées Moldues, il tolérait éventuellement les Sang-Mélés. Il prônait la pureté du sang. Alors que lui-même n'en était pas un. Il ne portait en lui pas une seule once d'amour, mais beaucoup comprenaient cela. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents et lui-même avait été conçu sans amour. Son père n'était pas amoureux de sa mère, elle lui avait fait prendre un puissant filtre d'amour, et avant la naissance de leur enfant, il avait fui en apprenant la nature de sorcière de sa femme. Cette dernière mourut en donnant naissance à celui qui deviendrait plus tard Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus grand du siècle, et il fut envoyé dans un orphelinat moldu. Il avait eu le temps de développer sa haine avant d'entrer à Poudlard, l'école de magie, et pendant le temps où il y étudiait, apprenant secrètement les plus sombres aspects de la magie.

Pour ces raisons, il était devenu très dangereux, certains le considéraient comme fou, même si jamais ils n'oseraient le dire à voix haute. Paradoxalement, les plus effrayés semblaient parfois être ses propres fidèles, appelés le Mangemorts. Ils étaient appelés à lui chaque jours, et chaque jours commettaient des actes horribles sur d'autres personnes, souvent des moldus, pour que le Maître ne s'en prenne pas à eux. Chaque jour ils vivaient dans la crainte que la furie du Maître ne s'abatte sur eux, emmenant leur souffle de vie loin de leurs corps. Ils craignaient cette personne qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour, car plus que quiconque ils savaient de quoi il était capable. Ils étaient très souvent punis, pour le simple bonheur du Maître, qui jubilait lorsqu'il les entendait crier sous le poids de la douleur.

 **Manoir Malefoy :**

Les MALEFOY ne faisaient pas exception parmi ces Mangemorts apeurés devant leur Maître. Lucius était très proche de Lord Voldemort, et pour cela il craignait plus que certains autres pour sa vie. Et depuis peu, il devait aussi se préoccuper de la vie de son fils, Drago âgé de un an. Dans ces temps sombres, considérés comme tels même par les Mangemorts, Lucius ne trouvait rien de plus beau que son fils unique. Il était beau, il était blond, il lui ressemblait, et il ressemblait à Narcissa, sa femme. Il voulait les protéger, tous les deux, et se protéger lui. Alors il avait rejoint les rangs des fidèles de Lord Voldemort, se disant que s'il fallait garder ses amis près de soi, il fallait être encore plus près de ses ennemis. En étant du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait échappé au statut de « traître à son sang » et ainsi préserver sa famille de l'humiliation, de la honte, mais surtout de la mort. Alors il restait au plus près de ce Maître qui l'effrayait tant.

Mais comme un souffle d'espoir avait naquit dans son cœur, quand Severus ROGUE avait apporté la nouvelle de la prophétie : un jeune garçon né fin Juillet serait capable de défier le Lord et serait sa perte. Dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était précipité pour avoir connaissance de toutes les naissances. Il avait cru comprendre que l'enfant avait été conçu de deux de ses opposants. Deux enfants correspondaient à cette description : Harry POTTER, né le 30 Juillet, et Neville LONGDUBAT, né le 31 Juillet. La prophétie n'était pas assez précise pour dire duquel des deux venait le danger mais une chose simple décida Voldemort : leur sang. Harry était un Sang-Mélé, comme lui. Neville était un Sang Pur. Le choix s'imposait à lui : le Sang-Mélé devait mourir.

 **Godric's Hollow :**

Le soir d'Halloween, les POTTER étaient réunis en famille au salon. James jouait avec son fils Harry âgé de un an, alors que Lili, sa femme, préparait à manger façon moldue. James adorait son fils, il était la plus chose qui lui soit arrivé. Il aimait bien sûr sa femme, mais d'une toute autre manière, bien à lui, et jamais rien ne saurait égaler cet amour qui lui portait. Ils étaient une parfaite petite famille, sans histoires, en apparence. Mais l'air changea brutalement ce soir-là autour de la maison. « Il nous a trahi, James ! » cria Lili en accourant de la cuisine. « Il est là, Voldemort ! Dans le jardin ! » Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard la porte volait en éclat sous la magie du Sorcier Noir. « Lili, prend Harry, et fui ! Préviens l'Ordre, je vous protègerai ! » James s'était emparé de sa baguette et faisait face courageusement au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait dans son salon, avec un horrible sourire déformant son visage. James le savait, il était venu pour tuer, et s'il était là pour tuer, alors quelqu'un mourrait.

Alors que le combat faisait rage dans le salon, Lili avait emmené Harry dans sa chambre sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas transplaner car Voldemort avait placé des sorts sur la maison, elle se prépara à combattre. Elle savait qu'il était puissant, trop puissant pour James. Elle se dit qu'ils passaient leurs derniers moments en famille et cria à James « James ! Mon amour, je t'aime ! ». Elle était sûre que ce seraient leurs derniers mots échangés. Elle attendit et il lui répondit : « Je ne suis pas assez fort, Lili ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime de ton mon cœur ! » Puis elle l'entendit, le sort tant craint. « AVADA KEDAVRA ! » James était mort.

Elle devait se dépêcher, elle voulait pleurer la mort de son mari, mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre si elle voulait sauver son fils. Lili savait que ce jour viendrait, alors elle s'était préparée, elle avait appris un ancien sort. Harry vivrait. Alors que les pas de l'homme maléfique se firent entendre au pas de la porte, elle lança une série de sorts pour bloquer l'intrusion dans la pièce. « Ta résistance est inutile, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » entendit-elle Voldemort crier à travers la porte. Mais elle ne faisait que gagner du temps. Bientôt elle serait prête et elle mourrait pour que son fils vive. « Je t'aime Harry. Soit fort. Tu vivras dans un monde sauvage, mais tu vivras. Tu seras grand et fort, comme ton père. Tu es beau, mon fils. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, te voir grandir. Mais tu dois vivre sans tes parents. Tu seras fort, tu survivras. Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime. » Alors qu'elle se retournait pour face à la porte, elle vit cette dernière céder sous les attaques du mage noir. Elle le supplia de ne pas tuer Harry, de la tuer elle. « Alors vous mourrez tous les deux ! » Un sourire lubrique éclaira le visage de l'homme. Lili comprit l'immensité de sa folie, elle vit dans ses yeux le plaisir que la mort lui procurait. Elle y vit sa propre mort. « AVADA… » « Adieu Harry ! » « … KEDAVARA ! » En un jet de lumière verte, la sorcière mourut, et son corps inerte tomba sur le sol, les yeux plein de larmes. Vainqueur, Voldemort se tourna vers le petit enfant, qui se tenait dans son lit en pleurant de peur. « Alors ils disaient que tu serais ma fin ? Ils ne diront plus rien après ce soir ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, un jet de lumière verte brilla dans la maison des POTTER alors que la marque des Ténèbres brillait dans le ciel.


	2. L'Ecole des Sorciers

**CHAPITRE 1 : PREMIERE ANNEE.**

Bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre correspondant à la première année vue par Drago. Je ne peux pas faire de très grands chapitres, mais si j'ai le temps cet été, je ferai peut-être des révisions de chapitres pour qu'ils soient plus longs et plus complets! En attendant voici la première année à Poudlard, "Drago Malefoy à l'Ecole des Sorciers!

* * *

Privet Drive :

Dix ans plus tard, Harry POTTER vivait chez son oncle et sa tante, qui était la sœur de sa défunte mère. Il croyait qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Il était considéré par sa famille comme bizarre et dormait dans un placard se trouvant sous l'escalier de la maison des DURSLEY. Ils le détestaient, et il le leur rendait bien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi mal traité alors que son cousin était pourri gâté, mais il y était habitué. Après tout, les DURSLEY n'étaient pas ses parents…

Manoir Malefoy :

Dans le manoir des MALEFOY, le jeune Drago avait bien grandit. Il avait reçu l'éducation due à son rang et à son sang et savait se comporter en parfait aristocrate. Il prenait beaucoup exemple sur son père et vénérait sa mère. Il vivait dans le bonheur, et avait tout ce qu'il désirait pour peu qu'il démontrait le mériter. Ce jour-ci, il attendait sagement que les hiboux postaux arrivent. Son père ne savait pas comment réagir devant tant d'impatience et n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'un homme de son rang ne devait pas sautiller sur place. Drago s'était alors assis sur une chaise, tout sourire, légèrement béat. « Drago ! Un MALEFOY ne sourit pas béatement ! » Il avait alors fermé la bouche, effacé son sourire, mais un certain éclat brillait toujours dans ses yeux. « Fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu attends cette lettre avec autant d'impatience, tu as déjà largement démontré que tu pouvais utiliser la magie, tu auras forcément cette lettre. Si tu n'avais pas démontré de magie je comprendrais, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'attendre ici. Un MALEFOY ne doit pas avoir l'impatient, ou tout simplement stupide. » Drago tourna sa tête vers son père. « Mais si je n'avais pas fait preuve de magie, ma valise serait prête au cas où je ne recevrais pas cette lettre et vous attendriez autant que moi. » Il avait dit cela sur un ton parfaitement hautain. Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de son fils pour son raisonnement et pour le magnifique ton employé, ou s'il devait s'énerver parce qu'il lui avait répondu. « Fils, ne me répond pas. Mais je dois souligner ta vivacité d'esprit. Très MALEFOY. »

En fin de matinée, Drago n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chaise. « Drago, viens, nous allons t'entraîner au Quidditch. Il est hors de question que tu déshonores la famille en ne sachant pas voler sur un balai. » Alors ils prirent tous deux la direction du jardin arrière du Manoir où les attendaient deux balais de très bonne qualité, reconnus pour leur vitesse et leur maniabilité. Il y avait aussi un parcours installé, qui demandait de maîtriser parfaitement direction et vitesse du balai. Au sol, à côté des balais, se trouvait une malle. « La boîte contient les balles ? » demanda Drago. « Exact. Bien maintenant montre-moi comment tu volerais sur un balai. Ne va pas tout de suite sur le parcours. » Alors Drago sur tint sur le côté du balai et se baissa pour ramasser le balai. « Un MALEFOY ne se baisse pas pour ramasser un objet, fils ! C'est l'objet qui vient à lui ! » Drago regarda le balai désabusé. « Heu… Balai s'il te plait… ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago ? Un MALEFOY ne demande pas, il ordonne ! » lui cria son père. « Debout ? » « Un MALEFOY n'est pas dubitatif, il est autoritaire ! » « Debout ! » Et le balai vint tranquillement casser le nez du jeune homme qui n'avait pas pensé à tendre le bras pour attraper le balai. « Réfléchi un peu, par Merlin ! Si tu ne tends pas le bras, tu ne vas jamais l'attraper ton balai ! Tu ferais un bien piètre attrapeur ! » Malgré ses reproches, Lucius soigna quand même très soigneusement les blessures de Drago et se décida à lui montrer comment décoller. Il se mit sur le côté du balai, tendit le bas en regardant devant lui, dit « Debout. » de manière distincte d'un ton sans équivoque, le balais atterrit dans sa main, il l'enfourcha, tapa le sol de son pied et décolla. « Tu vois fils, tu dois agir sur un balai comme en société : avec conviction. Tu es un MALEFOY. Tu es puissant, tu es important. Ce balai, ce sont les sang-de-bourbes, tu leur marches dessus. » Ainsi se termina la première leçon de vol de Drago.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le manoir, Narcissa les attendait avec un sourire et tendit une lettre à son fils qui sauta dessus, plein d'espoir. Un sourire éclaira son visage : c'était Poudlard. « Fils ! » lui dit Lucius. « Un MALEFOY ne sourit pas manière stupide, pardon père. » répondit le jeune garçon. Mais il était heureux, il allait entrer à Poudlard et enfin il pourrait rendre fiers ses parents. Il irait à Serpentard, comme tout le reste de sa famille avant lui, il serait le meilleur élève de l'école, il serait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il ferait gagner toutes les compétitions possibles à sa Maison, il serait Préfet, puis Préfet-en-chef… « Fils, ne laisse pas tes émotions se lire sur ton visage. Ne va pas humilier notre famille à Poudlard, devant plein d'autres sorciers, et encore moins devant Albus DUMBLEDORE. Ton parrain sera là pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais si j'entends une seule fois que tu amènes la honte sur la famille, je te déshérite. » Le regard froid de son père transperça le cœur de Drago alors qu'il tournait la tête vers sa mère pour un peu de soutien. « Mais je suis sûre que Drago ne fera rien pour nous nuire. D'ailleurs nous allons de ce pas acheter les livres dont il a besoin pour la rentré et il va commencer de suite à étudier. » Merci pour le soutien, pensa Drago.

Poudlard :

Drago MALEFOY avait la chance de faire partie de cette promotion qui était celle qui comptait le moins d'élèves de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. En effet, tous ceux qui étaient née la même année que lui avaient été conçus en temps de guerre. A cette période le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à l'apogée de sa puissance, et rares étaient ceux qui osaient donner la vie dans un monde où régnait la mort. En grande partie ceux qui avaient osé donner naissance à un enfant étaient les Mangemorts, qui ne voulaient pas que leur lignée s'arrête avec eux car leurs familles étaient toutes de sang pur, et les Aurors qui croyaient dur comme fer que s'ils ne procréaient pas Voldemort allait croire qu'il avait une quelconque influence sur eux. Ce 1er Septembre, à leur arrivé à Poudlard, ils étaient bien peu à faire leur entré en première année à Poudlard. Drago remarqua rapidement un gamin brun, mal coiffé. Il l'avait vu sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il se faisait faire ses robes, il lui avait semblé bizarre, et une fois dans le Poudlard Express il avait compris pourquoi : il s'agissait d'Harry POTTER, élevé par des Moldus. Il lui avait tendu la main dans le train, mais POTTER avait refusé de la lui serrer, l'humiliant ainsi que toute sa famille. Il s'était rappelé les mots de son père, et pris bonne garde de faire payer cet affront à POTTER et fit son possible pour que la chose ne soit pas ébruitée.

Tout au long de l'année, il travailla dur pour avoir les meilleures notes, mais il était toujours derrière elle. Cette satanée sang-de-bourbe. Elle le rabaissait, par sa simple présence. Il avait beau avoir d'excellentes notes, elle avait des notes impossibles à atteindre, elle avait même eut des « 130% ». Comment pouvait-on avoir une note égale à 130% ? La logique voudrait qu'on ait maximum 100%, la note qu'avait eu Drago ! Mais non, cette insupportable je-sais-tout avait 130% ! Et lui il était derrière un sang-de-bourbe. Qu'allait dire son père ? Et sa mère ? Derrière une sang-de-bourbe par Merlin, son père ne lui pardonnerait pas !

En plus il avait perdu la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, lors du premier cours de vol, POTTER lui avait démontré des capacités de maniement du balai que Drago ne possédait pas malgré son entraînement. Alors que POTTER ne pouvait pas avoir appris comment faire avant le cours, il avait été élevé par des Moldus ! Au moins Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch… Mais pas grâce au blond, car contrairement à POTTER, il n'avait pas pu être pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Mais il se l'était juré, il y entrerait en deuxième année. Et il veillerait à ce que la Coupe reste côté Serpentard.


	3. La Chambre des Secrets

**CHAPITRE 2 : DEUXIEME ANNEE.**

Bonjour! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'avoue ne pas en être très fière... Surtout après avoir fini d'écrire la Cinquième année! Mais pour voir ce chapitre vous devrez attendre encore un peu ;)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling, ainsi que l'univers, tout ça tout ça.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Manoir Malefoy :

Pendant l'été il travailla sans relâche, alternant entre livres de cours, et entraînements au Quidditch avec son père, qui avait promis d'offrir des balais flambants neufs à l'équipe de Serpentard si Drago rentrait en tant que joueur. Bien entendu le jeune garçon avait insisté pour avoir un entraînement d'attrapeur au grand damne de son père. Mais il s'avéra qu'une fois qu'il avait appris la maîtrise de son balai, Drago était parfaitement à sa place en tant qu'attrapeur et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Lucius fut fier de son fils. Il décida d'aller acheter les balais tout de suite et de soudoyer le capitaine de l'équipe pour qu'il prenne Drago. Il fallait que la famille MALEFOY obtienne un peu de mérite sur le dos des victoires des Serpentard aux matchs de Quidditch.

Chemin de Traverse :

Mais bien entendu Lucius avait des plans de plus grandes envergure. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ait pu avoir de meilleures notes que son fils, alors qu'il avait des notes parfaites malgré ce qu'avait dit Lucius « Tu dois faire mieux, si elle te bat, c'est que tu ne fais pas assez. Travaille. ». Il avait donc décidé qu'elle devait juste disparaître, et pourquoi emmener d'autres Sang-de-Bourbe avec elle. Et il avait le parfait artéfact pour ça : le journal de Voldemort quand il était étudiant à Poudlard. Il savait de la bouche de son Maître qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe, un objet magique qui l'empêcherait de mourir et le ramènerait à la vie. Il se dit donc qu'il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il pourrait essayer de détruire les Sangs Impurs en même temps qu'il ramènerait le Maître. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ça ne serait pas vraiment le maître mais son souvenir, mais avec de la puissance il pourrait prendre corps, encore quelque chose de compliqué concocté par le maître.

En allant acheter les livres de Drago, ils tombèrent sur cette famille rousse de traitres à leur sang. Les WEASLEY. Surement la seule famille de Sang-Pur à être aussi pauvre. Alors que Drago allait lancer quelques insultes, -bien placées-, à POTTER, WEASLEY junior et la Sang-de-Bourbe, Lucius en profita pour glisser le journal parmi les livres de WEASLEY fille. Le plan était en marche. Durant la fin de l'été, il remarqua l'absence de son elfe de maison, il se dit qu'il devait enfin avoir décidé d'aller faire les courses et ne s'en inquiéta pas, mais Dobby se trouvait en réalité chez les DURSLEY pour prévenir Harry du danger immédiat planifié par son maître.

Poudlard :

Drago ne savait rien du plan de son père, il fut seulement heureux de découvrir ce message sur le mur disant que les Sang-de-Bourbe allaient mourir. Enfin quelqu'un faisait quelque chose d'utile à la société ! Qu'il soit élu Ministre de la Magie ! pensa Drago. Les soupçons se portèrent rapidement sur POTTER et sur lui-même. Certains Gryffondor avaient l'air de penser POTTER innocent, alors ils trouvaient MALEFOY parfait comme coupable : Serpentard Sang-Pur détestant les nés-moldus. Mais Drago n'était pas le coupable, ni ne l'était Harry. Mais la situation tout au long de l'année amusa clairement Drago qui savait parfaitement en jouer, et se fit de plus en plus insupportable envers les Gryffondor et les nés-moldus, surtout que la Miss-je-Sais-Tout ne daignait pas crever.

Elle avait bien fini à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours mais ce n'était pas assez. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloir disant qu'elle avait fini, on ne sait trop comment, avec une tête de chat. Il avait espéré pouvoir voir ça en se rendant en investigation à l'infirmerie, mais les rideaux étaient tirés, à son plus grand désespoir. cependant, il l'entendit tousser, un peu comme un chat qui aurait avalé trop de boules de poils. Il sortit en se disant que peut-être ces bruits de couloir étaient vrais, et se dessina un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Le jour où la GRANGER avait fini à l'infirmerie Drago avait eu une discussion avec CRABBE et GOYLE sur l'héritier de SERPENTARD. Ils les avaient trouvés très bizarres. CRABBE portait même des lunettes et prétendait savoir lire. Quelle blague! Après cette discussion bizarre, les deux gros tas qui servaient d'amis à Drago partirent en courant. "Ils ont encore bouffé comme des porcs." pensa Drago.

Un fameux jour, un jour fameux, Drago se pavanait dans les couloirs quand la bonne nouvelle vint à lui, la GRANGER était paralysée à l'infirmerie, victime de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Sa journée commençait bien, terriblement bien. Il ne put résister à la tentation de « faire chier légèrement ce cher POTTER ». Bien entendu ils avaient encore fini par se battre. Rien d'inhabituel en somme. A la fin de l'année, DUMBLEDORE, ce vieux fou, accorda encore une fois du crédit à POTTER parce qu'il avait « sauver l'école et peut-être même des vies ». Drago n'avait pas trouvé le comportement de POTTER héroïque, mais stupide. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard s'était bien amusé cette année. Il avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme attrapeur, il avait gagné le tournois de Quidditch, son père avait réussi à évincer DUMBLEDORE du château quelque temps… Mais POTTER, Saint POTTER, était là pour briser son bonheur. Il avait apparemment vaincu le fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça de Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et il avait libérer Dobby, son elfe de maison.

Manoir Malefoy :

En rentrant chez lui pendant l'été, Drago dut supporter les sermons de son père, pourtant pas prêtre moldu, car il avait eu de moins bonnes notes que l'autre tarée de Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon ne cessait de rétorquer qu'il avait de meilleures notes en potions, mais son père lui répliquait sèchement que ses notes étaient dues à la présence de Severus, son parrain, et que de toute manière il était inacceptable pour un MALEFOY d'être aussi nul en Histoire de la Magie. Le Serpentard passa donc une fois de plus son été à travailler, et à se faire critiquer sur sa manière de voler. Il faut dire que son père ne s'était toujours pas remis de la honte qui l'avait saisi quand le vif d'or avait voleté au pied de Drago et que ce dernier n'avait pas été fichu de l'attraper avant POTTER.


	4. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban

**CHAPITRE 3 : TROISIEME ANNEE.**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit très très court. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de passer des heures sur le tome trois sachant que Drago sera bien plus important dans d'autres! Donc voici ce chapitre 3! Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur le tome 6, il faut que je finisse de le lire en entier pour me rappeler exactement de la logique et ensuite je me mettrai à écrire, et cette fois le chapitre sera d'une taille convenable!_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture, en rappelant que tous les personnages, ainsi que l'univers (etc) appartiennent à JKRowling!_

* * *

Poudlard :

Drago pensait que cette troisième année allait être l'horreur totale pour lui. Il était maintenant persuadé que la Granger le battrait dans toutes les matières, que Potter trouverait encore un moyen de jouer les héros et gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il espérait vaguement que le fou Sirius BLACK qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban vienne tuer Potter. Et puis Granger avec, s'il vous plait, ça serait gentil. « Un Malefoy ne demande pas, il ordonne ! »

Il eut la déception d'apprendre que le barbu trop grand et maladroit appelé Hagrid était leur professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Dès ce moment-là, il envoya une chouette à son père pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ça, il n'allait quand même se faire enseigner par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais passé sa troisième année et qui n'était même plus autorisé à avoir sa baguette ! Mais l'occasion de faire renvoyer Hagrid lui fut vite accordée. Lors du premier cours en fait. Cet homme trop grand avait amené un Hypomachinchose et Drago avait, disons, « légèrement énervé la bête qui est devenue complètement folle et à attaquer » le jeune homme « sans défense » lui « abîmant gravement le bras » de sorte qu'il ne pouvait « plus du tout l'utiliser pour les tâches simples du quotidien ».

Cet évènement avait créé tout un remue-ménage, et son père avait obtenu la mise à mort de l'animal. Hagrid n'avait malheureusement pas été renvoyé. Le Serpentard avait voulu voir l'exécution mais s'était pris une claque retentissante de la Granger et ne voulait se montrer nulle part avec sa joue rougie. Hors de question que qui ce soit apprenne qu'un Malefoy s'était pris une baffe, encore moins par une Sang-de-bourbe, et son père ne devait surtout pas l'apprendre donc Severus ne devait pas voir le rouge sur sa joue, sinon ça serait le déshonneur, il serait déshérité, et son père ne pourrait plus jamais être fier de lui.

Manoir Malefoy :

Au final, il avait eu vent que l'animal s'était enfui, ainsi que Sirius Black. Son parrain lui avait raconté avoir trouvé BLACK dans la cabane Hurlante avec Potter, Weasley junior et Granger en compagnie du professeur Lupin, qui s'était avéré être un loup-garou et aussi un sale traître du point de vue de Severus. Mais bon, Drago savait très bien ce qui l'attendait cet été encore : apprentissage. Il avait encore eut de moins bon résultats que la Sang-de-Bourbe, et Potter avait réussi à dégotter un Eclair de Feu, un balai encore plus rapide que les Nimbus 2001 que son père avait achetés pour l'équipe de Serpentard.


	5. La Coupe de Feu

**CHAPITRE 4 : QUATRIEME ANNEE.**

Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je jure solennellement que les prochains seront meilleurs! J'ai pu mieux les travailler! J'ai bientôt fini de relire le tome 6 donc j'aurai également bientôt fini d'écrire la 6ème année de Drago! En attendant je vous laisse avec la Coupe de Feu!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Manoir Malefoy :

Drago ne tenait une fois de plus pas en place. Il ne le montrait guère à son père, mais l'annonce de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Grande Bretagne était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendue depuis des lustres.

Stade de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch :

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au stadium mis en place pour l'occasion, il repéra les WEASLEY avec POTTER et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il leur fit un sourire moqueur alors qu'il s'asseyait et profitait du spectacle. Son père l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait des Veela, pour qu'il ne se ridiculise pas devant tout le monde. Il avait pris des bouchons d'oreilles et n'avait pas regardé la présentation des joueurs. Apparemment il avait bien fait vu l'état de POTTER et WEASLEY. Ca semblait agacée prodigieusement GRANGER, c'était plutôt satisfaisant pour Drago.

A la fin du match, il se dirigea vers sa tente avec son père, et une fois arrivés, il le vit sortir sa vieille tenue de Mangemort. Quand d'autres « anciens » arrivèrent, le jeune homme compris plus ou moins ce qui allait se passer alors il prépara juste ses affaires sans rien demander à son père, qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Lucius avait pour but de simplement mettre un grand bazar. Il s'ennuyait un peu depuis que Drago était à Poudlard la plupart du temps. Alors il avait organisé cette petite réunion et pensait s'amuser un peu avec des êtres inférieurs. Les problèmes n'arrivèrent pas là où les Mangemorts les avaient attendus. Ils pensaient que le Ministère et les Aurors feraient de la résistance, mais ce qui les fit fuir fut l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, la marque de Voldemort, leur Maître, dans le ciel. Il était mort, sa marque ne pouvait pas trôner ici !

Une fois remis de ce choc, Lucius trouva Drago, à la lisière de la forêt, tranquillement en train de l'attendre. « Vous êtes-vous amusé, père ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu ne vois donc pas la Marque dans le ciel ? » lui cria Lucius. « Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez conjurée ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, qui pâli légèrement. « Non, nous devons partir Drago, et vite. »

Manoir Malefoy :

Un fois la panique passée et de retour au manoir, Lucius annonça une autre nouvelle à Drago. Le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers allait avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année. Ce fameux Tournoi était connu de tous, en tout cas chez les Sangs-Purs, car le vainqueur apportait la gloire à son école, et surtout à lui-même, ainsi qu'une généreuse somme d'argent. Drago savait que des personnes étaient mortes dans ce tournoi et se demandait donc pourquoi ce fou de DUMBLEDORE acceptait qu'il se déroule à Poudlard. Il était en train de se demander s'il devait entrer dans le Tournoi ou non quand son père lui appris que les règles avaient été changées et que les sorciers en dessous de 16 ans ne pourraient pas participer. Dilemme résolu, pensa Drago. Il avait eu peur que son père lui demande de participer de manière plutôt Gryffondor que Serpentard, alors que lui ne voulait pas mettre sa vie en jeu, même pour avoir la « gloire éternelle » promise au vainqueur. En pensa à cela, il se dit que POTTER trouverait surement un moyen d'entrer même en n'ayant pas l'âge requis. Tout est bon à prendre pour POTTER quand il s'agit de reconnaissance et de pouvoir.

Poudlard :

 _Poudlard Express :_

Drago jubilait : il savait que les WEASLEY, GRANGER et POTTER n'étaient pas au courant pour le Tournoi et ça le remplissait de joie de savoir alors qu'eux n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se préparait.

 _Grande Salle :_

Quand tout le reste du Hall apprit pour le Tournoi, il fut le seul à rester impassible, quoiqu'il jeta un regard plein de reproches et de haine aux jumeaux WEASLEY qui hurlaient de manière très peu distinguée pour des Sangs-Purs, tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge pour entrer dans le Tournoi.

Et il fut ravi que ces deux-là furent débiles. Ils tentèrent une potion de vieillissement pour passer la limite d'âge, mais ils se retrouvèrent avec des têtes de vieux papys, ce qui fit rire Drago pendant des semaines entières.

Comme il l'avait prédit, POTTER entra dans le Tournoi, même s'il avait l'air un peu surpris. DUMBLEDORE ainsi que tous les autres professeurs avaient l'air extrêmement fâchés, et le cœur de Drago fit un bon de joie. Quand il apprit que POTTER resterait dans le Tournoi en tant que quatrième champion, le Serpentard espéra que le nom d'Harry POTTER s'ajouterait à ceux des personnes décédées en participant à ce Tournoi. En attendant, il faisait tout pour empêcher POTTER de se concentrer, et ça commençait par des badges « DIGGORI est le vrai champion » et « POTTER pue ».

 _Yule Bal :_

En décembre, Drago dû choisir une cavalière pour aller au Bal, tradition du Tournoi. Il avait songé à y aller avec une belle fille de Beauxbâtons, mais il savait de source sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas des Sangs-Pures, alors il avait demandé à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas lui dire non : Pansy PARKINSON. Elle s'était comportée pendant le bal comme devrait se comporter n'importe quelle femme en présence d'un MALEFOY : elle l'avait écoutée, avait tout mis en œuvre pour que l'honneur des MALEFOY reste sauf, s'était vêtue d'une très belle robe, et avait fait bien attention à son attitude. Elle avait été agréable avec les Durmstrangs et imbuvable avec les Gryffondors. A la fin de la soirée, Drago lui avait adressé un signe de tête, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un « merci » chez les MALEFOY.

 _Le Tournoi :_

Alors que le Tournoi avançait, POTTER ne mourait pas. Comme toujours il survivait. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule tâche maintenant et Drago espérait que ça soit la bonne.

A la fin de la troisième épreuve, Drago vit POTTER et DIGGORI revenir tous les deux en tenant la coupe. « Zut, encore en vie » dit-il à CRABBE. « Il est mort ! » entendit-il pourtant dire quelqu'un à sa droite. « POTTER est mort ? » exulta-t-il. « Non, DIGGORI ! »

Donc quelqu'un était mort, mais ça n'était toujours pas POTTER. Allait-il mourir un jour ? Il entendit les cris des parents de Cédric, il eut comme un pincement au cœur : ses parents à lui ne l'aimaient pas assez pour réagir ainsi s'il venait à mourir.

Manoir Malefoy :

Lucius expliqua longuement et en détails à son fils que leur Maître était revenu, et qu'il n'était pas semblable à une quelconque personne que Drago aurait croisée. Drago ne connaissait personne d'aussi fou et d'aussi cruel que le Maître. Lucius dit à Drago que maintenant il devrait appeler Voldemort « Maître » ou bien « mon Seigneur » et s'incliner devant lui. Il lui déconseilla de s'opposer au Maître, sinon quoi il finirait comme le « pauvre, pauvre petit DIGGORI ».

Pendant l'été, alors qu'il travaillait plus dur que jamais, Drago vit son père avancer vers lui, droit, pâle, les traits du visage tendus. Il lui annonça que leur Maître était arrivé et qu'il allait résider chez eux à partir de maintenant. Drago vit alors le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois de son existence, et devant tant de puissance, mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête. En son for intérieur, Lucius menait un combat. Devait-il être fier du comportement de son fils, qui lui assurait de rester en vie ? Pourquoi était-il déçu qu'il semble se plier si facilement au Maître ? Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Lucius MALEFOY vérifia qu'il avait bien mis en place sa barrière d'Occlumencie. Il devait prévenir Drago que le Maître était un très bon Légilimens.


	6. L'Ordre du Phénix

**CHAPITRE 5 : CINQUIEME ANNEE.**

Bonjour, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de LSDTV! Je le trouve mieux que les autres mais c'est mon avis personnel, il est possible que vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais j'en doute quand même :p Je risque de mettre du temps à publier le prochain chapitre étant donné que je n'ai pas fini la relecture du tome 6, et que je n'ai donc encore écrit qu'un petit brouillon qui fait de la peine à voir. Mais je fais mon possible! J'essaie aussi de ne pas trop m'éparpiller, mais j'ai trop d'idées en tête pour d'autres fanfic donc je suis intenable...

Bref, sur ce bonne lecture, et je vous rappelle une chose : JKR, pas moi.

* * *

Manoir Malefoy :

Cet été fut des plus réjouissants pour Drago. En effet il avait entendu de son père que Potter allait avoir une audition au Ministère pour avoir transgressé il ne savait trop quelle loi. Son père lui avait dit qu'il allait agir pour que Potter soit déclaré coupable de toutes les charges, il espérait aussi pouvoir le faire passer devant le Magenmagot.

A peine une semaine plus tard, son père revenait victorieux. Il avait eu une discussion avec le Ministre de la Magie, et il avait obtenu de lui que l'audience de Saint Potter ait lieu devant tout le Magenmagot, dans une salle particulière, qui faisait jubiler Lucius. Drago avait fait promettre à son père de le tenir informé de tout concernant l'affaire Potter.

Sans parler de cette affaire Potter, Drago avait été heureux, mais pas surpris, de découvrir un badge de préfet dans son habituelle lettre de Poudlard. Son père lui avait dit être fier, ce qui était assez rare pour rendre les vacances de Drago magnifiques.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry Potter avait une fois de plus réussi à s'en sortir. Il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard, il aurait toujours sa baguette, et Drago devrait supporter sa présence chaque jour de la semaine. Mais tout malheur à son pendant de bonheur. Suite à la « réussite » de Potter, le Ministre a décidé qu'il était temps d'intervenir à Poudlard. En discutant avec Lucius, il avait fini par déclaré que si Dumbledore n'était pas capable de trouver ses professeurs seul, alors le ministère s'en chargerait à sa place. Et c'est bien entendu grâce à Lucius qu'il avait appris que le directeur se trouvait dans cette situation actuellement avec le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

C'est ainsi que Drago avait été le premier élève de Poudlard à être informé de l'arrivée imminente d'un membre du Ministère au sein de l'école.

« Drago, cette femme est très haut placée, elle est dans les bonnes grâces de Fudge. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à l'encontre de ses plans. Peu importe ce qu'elle fait, tu la suis. Et même quand elle ne te demande pas ton aide, si tu sais quelque chose va lui dire. Soit celui qui lui est le plus dévoué. Je sais que Fudge ne va pas s'en tenir à la laisser seulement enseigner. Il sera important que tu sois bien vu par elle. »

Gare de King's Cross :

La tête haute, le regard fier, le dos droit, le sourire hautain, Drago Malefoy marchait élégamment aux côtés de son père pour se rendre au Poudlard Express pour aller à Poudlard, quand il vit une espèce de gros chien noir suivre – enfin sautait après – Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le train. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de son père l'espace d'une seconde.

Il salua son père et entra dans le train, essayant de croiser ses amis pour leur montrer son tout nouveau badge de préfet. Il ne se demandait pas qui était le deuxième préfet de Serpentard. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Pansy. Il se posa la question cependant de qui seraient ceux de Gryffondor. Il se fichait bien des préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, mais il devait avoir un œil sur ses ennemis. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se faire une opinion par lui-même : Granger et Potter.

Poudlard Express :

Il relut sa lettre, fier de la montrer à ses amis. Puis il se rendit dans un wagon indiqué comme étant réservé aux préfets, et rejoignit ses camarades préfets là-bas. Sur le chemin, il réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir humilier Potty-Potter. Sûrement en lui parlant de son audience. Il avait entendu dire que Dumbledore n'avait même pas voulu le regarder. Si même le vieux lui tournait le dos, ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau ! Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à lancé un regard surpris à Potter et lui dire que « maintenant les fous sont autorisés à être préfets ? » mais il fut stoppé dans son élan.

« WEASMOCHE ? »

« Monsieur Malefoy je vous prierai de faire attention à votre langage ! »

Le professeur McGonagall était là, il avait été tellement surpris de découvrir Weasley qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la vieille femme. Cependant il fut fier de son effet quand il vit la mine renfrognée de Weaslaid. Sûrement que le roux n'avait pas aimé que quelqu'un montre autant de surprise à la voir être préfet. Drago était presque sûre d'avoir vu Granger se tortiller. Si ça se trouve elle avait elle-même eu la même réaction. Peut-être avait-elle pensé que ça serait Potter et pas Weasley ? Comme quoi Dumbledore avait vraiment dû couper les ponts avec Potter ! Cette année s'annonçait bien, et pleine de rebondissements.

Gare de Pré-au-lard :

« Il a quoi Potter à regarder dans le vide ? Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment devenu taré ? »

Malgré qu'il ait dit ça pour faire rire ses camarades Serpentards, Drago se demandait sérieusement ce que le Gryffondor pouvait regarder avec autant d'intérêt. Surtout que ce qu'il semblait voir avait l'air de lui faire peur.

Un petit première année, petit petit, tout minuscule, lui rentra dedans par inadvertance. Drago lui fit regretter jusqu'à ce qu'une furie brune vienne lui dire de ne pas abuser de son statut de préfet pour martyriser les élèves plus jeunes. Après Saint Potter, voici Sainte Granger.

Poudlard :

Les bonnes nouvelles ne faisaient que s'accumuler pour Drago. En effet, il venait de remarquer l'absence d'un certain professeur cher au cœur du trio de Gryffondor. Déjà ils auraient un professeur nul en moins, parce que Hagrid n'était vraiment pas fait pour être professeur, ensuite ils auraient des créatures normales et pas des monstres à étudier en cours, et enfin il allait pouvoir savourer le visage décomposé des trois abrutis de Gryffondor. Cette année commençait vraiment bien.

Bientôt, Drago compris pourquoi son père lui avait dit, ordonné serait plus juste, d'être proche de cette femme, Dolores Ombrage, qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En lisant le journal il avait appris, comme tous les autres, que leur professeure avait été désignée par Fudge pour être la Première Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard. Alors dès qu'elle eut demandé à ce que tous les groupes, ou équipes etc soient soumis à l'accord préalable de la Grande Inquisitrice, il fut le premier débout le lendemain pour lui faire les éloges de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Ils parlèrent aussi de son père et du Ministre. Bref il avait réussi brillamment à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était reformée. Il était proche d'Ombrage. Et il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas reformer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Il avait, comme tout le monde, entendu parler des « petits problèmes de gestion de la colère » de Potter. Il s'en réjouissait. Ce qui le réjouissait aussi, c'était que Weasley avait été choisi comme gardien pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et pour avoir vu ses piètres performances, il était sûr que la victoire reviendrait à Serpentard. De plus, il avait des alliés de choix dans sa propre équipe : Crabbe et Goyle avaient rejoint les rangs en tant que batteurs. Deux grosses brutes comme on les aime. Pas de réflexion, juste rentrer dans le tas. Et leur puissance leur permettait de mettre KO n'importe qui juste avec un cognard lancé à pleine puissance.

A l'approche du premier match de Quidditch de l'année, mettant en confrontation Gryffondor et Serpentard, Drago s'amusait comme un fou. Ils avaient réussi à réserver le terrain de Quidditch très souvent et aux meilleurs horaires, Potter était en retenu toutes les semaines, Weasley était nul en tant que gardien, et le Serpentard avait décidé d'en jouer. Il avait remarqué que quand Weaslaid prenait la confiance, il s'en sortait mieux. Alors il allait juste l'encourager à jouer mal. Ainsi il avait passé plusieurs heures à écrire des paroles et trouver une mélodie pour chanter à Weasley la gratitude qu'il avait envers lui, car « Weasley est notre roi » parce qu'il est « un grand maladroit » et que grâce à ça, les Serpentards allaient gagner.

Le jour du match arriva, et Drago était heureux de voir que tous les Serpentards avaient parfaitement appris leur texte. Il était content également de l'engouement de Pansy, qui s'était auto-déclarée chef de chœur. En voyant la tête de Weasley pendant le match, il sut qu'il avait gagné la guerre psychologique. Il savait que Weasley ne voudrait plus jouer au Quidditch. Il ne manquait plus que de réussir à se débarrasser de Potter, et pourquoi pas du reste de l'équipe. Malheureusement, Potter avait un balai un peu plus rapide que celui de Drago, alors quand il attrapa le Vif d'or Drago entra dans une rage noire.

Il posa le pied sur le sol et se mit en tête de déverser sa haine sur Potter et sa clique. Il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait très bien les provoquer et causer leur renvoi à tous. Il fallait seulement trouver le sujet qui fâche. Il commença par insulter Ron, qui avait pris la direction des vestiaires sans demander son reste. Puis ensuite, zieutant les jumeaux Weasley, décida qu'il fallait frapper plus personnel que le gars nul de l'équipe, il s'en prit aux parents des jumeaux. Mais comme cela ne suffisait pas car des membres de l'équipe étaient toujours assez maîtres d'eux-mêmes pour retenir les deux roux, il regarda Potter, qui retenait tant bien que mal, Fred, ou peut-être était-ce George… Bref un roux. Il se dit que s'il faisait lâché Potter, les deux se ferraient renvoyer de l'équipe, et avec un peu de chance, de l'école. Alors il sortit son arme ultime : la défunte mère de Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait au sol, battu de tous les côtés par Potter et Weasley. Il avait demandé quelque chose comme ça, mais n'avait pas songé à la douleur et cette-dernière se rappelait à lui à chaque coup porté par l'un de ses deux assaillants. Puis il entendit madame Bibine crier sur Harry et George –ou peut-être était-ce Fred… Bref un roux- leur ordonnant d'aller voir McGonagall pour leur punition, n'oubliant pas de les traiter de barbares.

Le lendemain il apprit l'intervention d'Ombrage, qui avait obtenu le renvoi à vie des terrains de Quidditch non seulement pour Potter, mais pour les DEUX jumeaux Weasley ! Vraiment, cette année commençait bien.

Quelques temps après, il eut vent de quelques informations croustillantes. Potter jouerait les rassembleurs de foules et serait à la tête d'un groupe d'élève illégal. Il ne s'était pas fait prier pour aller en faire part à Ombrage qui avait décidé de créer la brigade Inquisitoriale, dont le but était de faire respecter les règlements qu'elle mettait en place. Il fut le premier membre de cette brigade, et il fut vite rejoint par ses meilleurs amis de Serpentards. Ils s'étaient réunis sous un mot d'ordre : mettre la misère à Potter et sa clique.

Dès lors, ils traquèrent sans relâche leurs proies, s'octroyant un petit plaisir par-ci par-là en enlevant des points à n'importe quel élève, et Drago avouait que sa cible préférée était les Préfets. Car si les Préfets n'avaient pas le droit de s'enlever des points entre eux, les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale avaient ce droit. Drago se sentait comme un Voldemort en puisse, faisant régner la terreur sur son passage. Son père lui avait fait part de sa fierté dans une lettre, cependant assez froide – « Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses émotions ! » - et Drago s'était pavané devant ses camarades, montrant la lettre à qui le voulait bien.

Et un soir, ce fut l'extase. Une soit-disant amie de Potter avait tout déballé. Elle avait expliqué qu'un groupe secret se réunissait sous la tutelle de Saint Potty et elle avait même dit où et quand ! Alors la brigade avait été chargée de guetter le lieu. Mais quand il arriva, Drago vit les élèves déserter en courant, ils avaient été prévenus. Alors toute la brigade fit de son mieux, et à sa grande satisfaction il attrapa Potter sur le fait.

Il l'avait emmené à Ombrage qui les avait emmenés devant Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie. S'en était suivie une longue discussion qui apparemment n'avait pas plu à Ombrage. Drago n'avait pas été autorisé à entrer mais il apprit que Dumbledore était en fuite. Le lendemain, Ombrage était à la tête de l'école de Magie.

Il était heureux, enfin il avait une directrice qui l'avait en bonne estime. Il continuerait dans cette voie, c'était certain.

Il avait reçu une nouvelle missive de son père, lui disant que « une personne très importe » -par cela Drago comprit que son père se référait au Seigneur des Ténèbres- avait un plan machiavélique pour mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'ardeur. Le jeune blond savait que le Maître cherchait quelque chose de très important qui aurait un rôle décisif dans la guerre à venir, mais n'étant pas Mangemort lui-même, il n'avait pas été mis au courant de plus de détails. Il savait que ça impliquait Potter, comme toujours mais si le Seigneur pouvait se débarrasser de ce gêneur, ça ne serait pas de refus.

Depuis la fuite de Dumbledore, Potter faisait profil bas, alors que beaucoup de professeurs avaient décidé de saquer la pauvre Ombrage. Drago sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Trop de choses bizarres arrivaient –des Niffleurs dans le bureau d'Ombrage, non mais vraiment !- et il ne pensait pas que les choses étaient à leur apogée. Il savait que beaucoup d'élèves en avaient après Ombrage, en particulier Potter et les deux Weasley identiques, car ils avaient été privés à vie de jouer au Quidditch. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils iraient aussi loin. Ils avaient fait un sacré grabuge dans le Hall, s'étaient fait prendre par la directrice et ils avaient pris la fuite sur leurs balais en demandant au poltergeist nommé Peaves de mettre la misère à Ombrage, et a priori cet abruti les avait pris au sérieux. Et si Drago pouvait faire quelque chose concernant les élèves récalcitrant, il ne pouvait rien faire concernant cet allumé. Même le Baron Sanglant ne semblait pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Ceci dit, il ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'efforts non-plus.

Alors que l'année arrivait bientôt à sa fin, Drago voyait Potter s'agiter de plus en plus et se douta que le plan de Lord Voldemort était en place et semblait même fonctionner. Pas qu'il n'en doutait, mais il ne savait pas en quoi consistait se plan et il était étonné que malgré la distance Potter se laissait avoir aussi facilement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un beau jour, Ombrage attrapa Drago au détour d'un couloir pas très loin de son bureau et lui dit qu'il devait partir à la recherche d'élèves suspects, qui porteraient surement comme nom Weasley, ou Granger ou encore Londubas. Quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans le bureau de la directrice et faisait croire qu'un gaz dangereux se répandait dans le couloir où se trouvait l'office. Il revint dans le-dit bureau quelques minutes plus tard avec ses camarades, ayant pris sur le fait Neville Londubas, Ginny Weasley et même Luna Lovegood. Il s'était attendu à attraper des Gryffondors, mais certainement pas une Serdaigle.

Potter et ses deux amis avaient été pris en flagrant délit par Ombrage elle-même. Elle avait trouvé Potter le cul en l'air la tête dans sa cheminée essayant de correspondre avec quelqu'un. Elle avait appris en les questionnant –malgré le manque de coopération évident du professeur Rogue à qui Harry avait d'ailleurs crier quelque chose comme « ils détiennent Patte Molle là où c'est caché » - qu'ils essayaient de joindre Dumbledore pour lui parler d'une arme, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intéresser Drago qui se demanda tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec une telle arme. Au début il avait pensé que Ombrage l'emmènerait avec elle pour chercher cette arme, mais Granger avait réussi à l'en dissuader.

Elle était donc partie avec Granger et Potter en direction de la forêt interdite. Mais pendant ce temps-là, les autres teignes de Gryffondor leur avaient fait la misère à eux, pauvres Serpentards de leur état. Les lions avaient alors pris la fuite dans la direction où Potter était parti avec Granger et Ombrage. Ils ne revinrent pas.

Le lendemain, Drago avait vu revenir Dumbledore. Il sentait que le malheur allait s'abattre sur lui. Alors que les hiboux postaux arrivaient dans la Grande Salle, il reconnut le hibou Grand-Duc de ses parents. Celui-ci tenait une lettre de sa mère lui annonça que son père avait été emmené à Azkaban à cause de Potter. Le plan du Maître avait échoué, et Drago savait qu'il considèrerait cet échec comme la faute de Lucius qui était surement en charge de l'expédition au Ministère. Drago avait lu tout plein de choses dans le quotidien sorcier et notamment que le Maître avait dû lui-même se déplacer au Ministère et s'était donc révélé au Monde. Tout cela allait surement retomber sur la famille Malefoy, Drago le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Quand il croisa Potter dans le hall, il ne put se retenir et le provoqua, le menaçant, n'acceptant pas ce qu'il avait osé faire à son paternel. Alors que Potter s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort, Severus était apparu et lui avait évité de justesse une sale humiliation. Merci bien Severus. Depuis il n'avait eu de cesse d'être encore plus provocateur avec ce Potter qui pleurnichait la mort d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quoi ? Trois ans ? A cause de ce sale Gryffondor, son père était en prison, sa mère faisait face seule au Maître et Drago savait que bientôt il devrait agir lui aussi pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avec cette pensée, il monta dans le Poudlard express, espérant vite revoir sa mère pour qu'ils se soutiennent mutuellement. Il allait passer son été à créer toutes sortes de plan pour massacrer Potter.


	7. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé 1

**Le Sang dans tes Veines.**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre de « Le Sang dans te Veines » ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car c'est celui que j'ai le plus travaillé pour le moment. En fait c'est aussi celui où Drago a le plus d'importance donc après tout je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'écrire trois cent mots. C'est d'ailleurs le chapitre le plus long, toutes fictions confondues, que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Vous le connaissez non ? Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

Manoir Malefoy

C'était les vacances. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chataient et pas une brise de soufflait. Malgré que le temps soie festif, l'humeur générale au Manoir Malefoy ne l'était pas. Lucius était à Azkaban, et sa demeure était devenue le quartier général des Mangemorts.

Dans cette ambiance, sordide il faut le dire, Drago venait d'être appelé par le Maître. Il avançait presque à reculons, dans sa propre maison ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rattraper les erreurs de son père et se retrouver sans les faveurs du Maître. Il arriva finalement devant l'imposante porte menant au salon, toqua et attendit. Il entendit vaguement un sifflement lui ordonnant d'entrer, et il s'exécuta.

« Drago. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir à moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda la voie glaciale de Lord Voldemort.

La tête baissée Drago répondit d'une voix peu assurée :

« Pour… réparer les erreurs de mon père… Maître ? »

Un sourire terrifiant naquit sur les lèvres du sorcier Noir.

« Bien, je vois que tu parviens encore à être lucide. En effet, ton père m'a énormément déçu, Drago. Et à cause de lui, j'ai perdu la prophétie. Nous serions encore plus embêtés si quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu cette prophétie. Mais je n'attends pas de toi que tu comprennes. Non, je veux juste que tu répares les erreurs de ta famille. Tu vas faire deux choses pour moi, Drago. Tu vas te débrouiller pour que mes Mangemorts puissent passer les barrières de Poudlard. C'est entendu ? »

« Oui, Maître. Et, si je peux me permettre, j'ai déjà une idée de comment m'y prendre. »

« « Bien, j'aimerais bien savoir quel est ton plan alors Drago. »

« L'année passée un de mes camarades a été jeté dans une armoire dans la Salle sur Demande et a été téléporté. Il nous a dit qu'il faisait comme des allés et retour entre la Salle sur Demande et la boutique de Barjow et Burk. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un passage entre les deux, mais que ça doit être déréglé. »

« C'est surement une armoire à disparaître. Ils en utilisaient pour aller se cacher des attaques de Mangemorts. Très paradoxal que ce moyen de défense se retourne finalement contre eux. Très bien Drago, très bien. Tu répareras cette armoire. Ensuite, j'attends de toi une deuxième chose. Une mission de la plus haute importance. Je veux que tu tues Dumbledore. Si tu échoues, ta famille en pâtira. Douloureusement. Mortellement. »

Drago quitta le salon complètement choqué et perdu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, vraiment pas. Il pensait se prendre un Doloris bien sentit, mais pas se voir confier une mission. Et encore moins cette mission. Il n'y connaissait rien en armoire à disparaître et pourtant il devrait la réparer, sans savoir ce qui ne va pas ! Et en plus… Non, Drago n'était pas un tueur.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses problèmes n'étaient pas finis. Deux jours à peine après cette entrevue avec le Maître, Drago fut rappelé à Lui. Quand il entra dans le salon, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Tous les Mangemorts étaient présents, en arc de cercle autour du Maître. Sa mère, postée légèrement derrière Lui, sanglotait en silence. En regardant sa tante Bellatrix, Drago ne trouva pas cette même expression de terreur et de tristesse. Elle était heureuse, et… fière ? Drago avança au centre comme on le lui demandait, ne comprenant vraiment rien à la situation.

« Drago. »

La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres perçait le silence et Narcissa pleura de plus belle. Drago mit un genou au sol et baissa sa tête en signe de respect. Autant ne pas se prendre un doloris pour manque de respect devant autant de Mangemorts.

« Relève-toi. »

Les ordres étaient brefs, et ça ne fit rien pour améliorer l'état de stress dans lequel était plongé Drago. Quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi ?

« Drago, aujourd'hui, tu vas être honoré par-délà de tes espérances. Tu seras un des plus jeunes, tu seras mon serviteur. Drago, approche. »

Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de comprendre et il espérait vraiment avoir mal interpréter les paroles du Maître. Il avança vers Lui, aussi dignement qu'il le put. Après tout, il restait quand même un Malefoy.

« Relève ta manche. »

Cette fois Drago en était sûr, il n'avait pas mal interpréter. Résigné, mais ses yeux s'embuant légèrement, il releva sa manche gauche.

« Bien, je vais te donner le cadeau qu'est la Marque. Tu devras répondre à mes appels et me faire des rapports sur tes missions. Si tu entends ou vois quoi que ce soit qui puisse être susceptible de m'intéresser, tu me le diras. Il vaut mieux se prendre un doloris pour m'avoir dérangé pour rien que de se prendre un Avada Kedavra pour m'avoir caché une information importante. »

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un sourire absolument effrayant, repoussant, et s'empara de l'avant-bras de Drago avec sa main gauche alors qu'il tenait sa baguette avec sa main droite. Il enfonça sa baguette dans le bras de Drago, ne manquant pas de lui faire mal au passage, et lança le sort qui les lierait par le tatouage.

Quand Drago ressortit une nouvelle fois du salon, il ne savait plus comment il s'appelait.

Chambre de Drago :

Quand il avait finalement rejoint sa chambre, Drago s'était affalé sur son lit et les larmes avaient commencé à couler toutes seules. Il était dans un sal pétrin et était sûr de ne pas réussir ses missions. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer pour l'armoire, on ne sait jamais. Mais tuer Dumbledore… Déjà cet homme était le plus puissant sorcier sur cette Terre et lui n'était qu'un étudiant s'apprêtant à faire sa sixième année à Poudlard. La différence de niveau était légèrement palpable mais ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner le Maître. En plus, si le Maître lui-même ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore, comment Drago y arriverait-il ? Non vraiment le Maître voulait juste que Drago meurt après avoir fait plein d'efforts désespérés. Il voulait le voir souffrir, il était le pire des sadiques.

A ce moment-là, Narcissa entra dans la chambre de Drago.

« Mon Drago… Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies été embarqué là-dedans. Tu ne devrais pas pâtir des choix de ton père. Je ne voulais pas que tu reçoives la Marque. Bella était tellement emballée, nous nous sommes disputées avant la… cérémonie. »

« Mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Maître m'a confié une mission, je la mènerai à bien. »

« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne m'a pas dit le contenu exact de ta mission. Est-ce dangereux, Drago ? »

Narcissa sembla réellement inquiète, et cela ne fit que renforcer celle de Drago.

« En soit, non, pas tellement. Je dois faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Et aussi… Tuer Dumbledore… Ce qui est dangereux, c'est si j'échoue. Le Maître vous tuera. Le Maître nous tuera tous. »

Chemin de traverse :

Drago et sa mère marchaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses pour la rentrée du jeune homme à Poudlard. Contrairement à d'habitude, l'ambiance sur le Chemin n'était pas aussi détendue, comme si tout le monde se doutait qu'il allait devoir tuer le grand Homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Narcissa et son fils se rendirent en premier lieu chez Madame Guipure pour faire faire de nouvelles robes à Drago. Il avait eu de très bons résultats à ses BUSEs et sa mère voulait lui acheter tout plein de vêtements en plus de ceux demandés par l'école. Seulement, la Guipure ne voulait pas comprendre que Drago ne voulait pas qu'elle lui remonte ses manches. Par Merlin, que se passerait-il si elle voyait sa Marque ? Alors que Drago bataillait avec madame Guipure, ou que madame Guipure bataillait avec Drago, trois personnes firent leur entrée. Génial, il ne manquait que ça pour vraiment mettre Drago de mauvaise humeur. Ou alors peut-être… Mais oui ! Un plan venait de naître dans sa tête pour se débarrasser de la couturière trop envahissante. Il savait que Potter ne résisterait pas à l'envie de l'insulter, ni Weasley d'ailleurs. La personne civilisée ou presque était la Granger. En tout cas, son plan fonctionna puisque Narcissa décréta qu'ils allaient aller à une boutique où la clientèle et le personnel sont bien plus respectueux.

Mais maintenant un autre problème se dressait devant Drago. Sa mère. Comment allait-il réussir à lui faire faux bond ? Depuis qu'il avait la Marque, il ne l'avait jamais connue aussi mère poule. Une vraie catastrophe, il ne pouvait plus circuler seul dans le Manoir, ne serait-ce que pour aller de sa chambre à la Salle à Manger.

Finalement, il abandonna sa mère dans un magasin de bijoux. Elle était absorbée par les écrins qu'elle voyait et ne fit pas attention à Drago qui sortait du magasin. Il marcha à pas rapides sur le Chemin de Traverse, jetant de temps à autre un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait, notamment sa mère. Ou un Mangemort. Ou Potter. Mais il arriva dans l'Allée des Embrumes sans problèmes et entra chez Barjow et Beurk. Drago pensait que tout serait facile, car le propriétaire du magasin était habitué à le voir et connaissait l'influence de son père. Mais voilà son père était en prison alors rien ne se passait comme prévu et l'autre homme ne voulait pas écouter sans poser de questions. Alors Drago lui lança un regard magistralement noir et commença un discours animé sur le fait des Mangemorts allaient venir faire une petite réunion ici dans le cours de l'année pour passer par l'armoire à disparaître que s'y trouvait pas se rendre à Poudlard. L'homme commençait à le prendre un petit peu plus au sérieux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Cependant, il avait besoin d'un renseignement, plus que tout, il voulait savoir si l'homme pouvait l'aider à réparer l'armoire. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, Barjow ne se montrait pas très coopératif.

« J'ai besoin de le voir. Pourquoi vous ne l'amèneriez pas dans le magasin ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Ça doit rester là-bas. J'ai juste besoin de vous me disiez comment le faire. »

« Hé bien, sans le voir, je dois dire que ça sera un travail très difficile, peut-être impossible. Je ne pourrais rien garantir. »

« Non ? Peut-être que cela vous donnera un peu plus de confiance. »

Il se rapprocha de l'homme, qui, il faut le dire, l'avait bien énervé, et releva sa manche, montrant sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il savait que Barjow ne le répèterait pas, et il savait que la Marque de Lucius avait eu un grand effet sur le comportement de l'homme. Mais il prit quand même une petite précaution supplémentaire. Une petite menace, à propos de faire venir Greyback ici si Barjow répétait quoi que ce soit à propos de la Marque de Drago. Mais ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il détestait ce loup garou. Il le trouvait immonde. Il rappela à Barjow de ne pas vendre l'armoire, sans quoi son plan ne fonctionnerait pas et s'en alla retrouver sa mère.

Pré-au-lard :

Drago venait de transplaner directement de chez lui jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose maintenant avant d'être coincé à Poudlard. Il entra dans les Trois Balais, et se dirigea vers Rosemerta qui fut surprise de le voir ici à cette période de l'année. Il ne lui posa pas de question, ne lui parla pas. Il la mit sous Imperium, et ensuite déclara qu'elle devait obéir aux ordres qu'elle recevrait de lui par hiboux tout au long de cette année.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école pour réussir à tuer Dumbledore. Il avait choisi Rosemerta car elle avait énormément de possibilité, comme empoisonner une bouteille, sans que personne ne la suspecte. Une fois cela fait, Drago retourna dans son lugubre Manoir.

Poudlard Express :

Peu de temps après, Drago et sa mère se rendirent à King's Cross pour que le jeune homme puisse prendre le Poudlard Express qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à l'école. Il monta dans le train avec un dernier regard pour sa mère et alla se mettre dans son compartiment habituel. Il avait beau être Préfet, il n'avait aucune intention d'aller patrouiller dans le train. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'était stupide. De plus, il avait un plan, dans sa petite tête de Serpentard, pour que ses amis ne lui posent pas de question sur les absences qu'il allait avoir cette année. Il allait directement leur parler du Maître, comme ça il serait tranquille. En plus, Crabbe et Goyle devaient déjà être courant.

Ses amis arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et bientôt il se retrouva avec les piaillements incessants de Pansy et les remarques balourdes de Crabbe et Goyle. Le seul qui avait une conversation un tant soit peu intéressante était Blaise qui parlait Quidditch. Mais malheureusement pour Drago, ledit Blaise reçu une sorte d'invitation de quelqu'un appelé Slughorn et qui apparemment était un professeur. Blaise partit donc, laissa Drago avec les trois autres. Ne supportant plus le bruit provenant de la bouche de Pansy, Drago décida de lui couper le sifflet en faisant quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Il s'allongea sur les genoux de la brunette et lui demanda de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle s'exécuta sans un mot, et elle ne parla d'ailleurs plus jusqu'au retour de Blaise.

Quand Blaise revint, la porte du compartiment ne voulait plus se fermer derrière lui. C'était vraiment étrange, comme si elle avait sa propre volonté. Baise se fit envoyer balader par la porte puis enfin elle se ferma. Quelques secondes après, Drago vit passer une basket blanche. Seule. Et il fit vite le rapprochement. Potter était venu les espionner. Et bien il allait regretter.

 _« Alors Zibini, que voulait Slughorn ? »_

 _« Il essayait juste de se faire des bons contacts. Pas comme s'il avait vraiment réussi à en trouver beaucoup. »_

 _« Qui d'autre avait-il invité ? »_

 _« McLaggen de Gryffondor. »_

 _« Oh oui, son oncle est quelqu'un d'important au Ministère. »_

 _« Quelqu'un d'autre appelé Belby de Serdaigle… »_

 _« Pas lui, c'est un imbécile ! »_ Pansy avait malheureusement retrouvé l'usage de sa voix.

 _« et Londubas, Potter et Weasley fille. »_

Pardon ? Drago avait-il bien entendu ? Londubas ? Vraiment ? Et la fille Weasley ? On n'entendait moins parler d'elle que de Londubas alors que pouvait bien lui vouloir Slughorn ?!

« _Beaucoup de garçons l'apprécient. Même toi tu penses qu'elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas, Blaise, et nous savons tous à quel point il est difficile de te plaire ! »_

Mon Dieu, que Pansy ferme sa bouche. S'il vous plait.

 _« Je ne toucherais pas une petite traitre à son sang comme elle peu importe à quoi elle ressemble. »_

Bien répondu, Zabini. Drago avait eu peur pendant un instant que Blaise soit capable d'avoir des vues sur la Weasley. Vraiment… Beurk ! La discussion sur Slughorn reprit et Drago essaya de ne pas paraître trop blessé par le fait qu'il n'ait pas été invité, et trouva des excuses, mais Zibini n'arrêtait pas de contrer ses espoirs.

 _« Je ne compterai pas sur une invitation. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott quand je suis arrivé. Ils étaient de vieux amis, apparemment, mais quand il a appris qu'il avait été attrapé au Ministère il n'avait pas l'air heureux, et Nott n'a pas reçu d'invitation, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que Slughorn soit intéressé par des Mangemorts. »_

Blaise aurait pu lui répondre n'importe quoi que ça n'aurait pas mis Drago autant en colère. Mais il ne devait pas laisser paraître ses émotions, alors il essaya de paraître amusé de la situation. Ce fut un échec, le rire qui se voulait moqueur avait juste eu l'air forcé. Magnifique. Très Malefoy. Alors il essaya de se rattraper comme il le pouvait en faisant diversion.

 _« Je ne serai peut-être même pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »_

Il avait réussi son coup, il le savait. Pansy venait de s'indigner face à cette déclaration et il mit son plan en route. Il leur laissa entendre que le Maître lui avait confié une mission importante sans vraiment le dire pour autant, Potter était toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis quand il eut dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, Drago décréta qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils feraient mieux de se changer. Quand Goyle attrape sa malle, Drago entendit un son étouffé, comme un cri. Il regarda vers la provenance du son, et se rappela que Potter devait surement être là.

Quand tout le monde commença à descendre, Drago ordonna aux autres de descendre sans lui, et ferma les stores du compartiment. Il se pencha par-dessus sa valise, espérant attiser la curiosité de Potter, ayant ainsi plus de chance de viser juste malgré que cet abruti soit invisible.

« _Petrificus Totalus ! »_

« Bam ! »

Ah, Potter était tombé. Parfait. Drago parla un petit peu, pour ne rien dire en fait. Mais il finit par légèrement casser sa sale gueule à Potter, et lui remit gentiment sa cape sur les épaules. Il voulait être invisible ? Et bien qu'il le reste. Il voulait que personne ne le voie ? Sans problème, Potter. Sans problème. Et ainsi Drago sortit, jubilant, du Poudlard Express, qui repartirait avec un occupant.

Poudlard :

Comme tous les élèves, Drago se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le festin de bienvenue. Quand il vit Dumbledore à la table des professeurs, il eut comme un pincement au cœur. Cela lui rappelait qu'il allait devoir le tuer, ça lui rappelait qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Mais une nouvelle plus plaisante se fit entendre quand le directeur annonça que le professeur Rogue occuperait le poste de professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Tout le monde savait à quel point il avait voulu ce poste, pendant des années, et enfin il l'avait. Tous les Serpentards applaudirent leur directeur de Maison, et il leur rendit un petit signe de tête appréciateur.

Mais après le festin, Drago dû immédiatement se mettre au travail et se rendit à la Salle sur Demande pour trouver la localisation exacte de l'armoire où s'était retrouvé bloqué Montague. Quand il la trouva enfin, elle semblait vraiment en piteux état et Drago lança un Reparo pour enlever les petits dégâts. L'armoire reprit alors une apparence extérieure convenable, et Drago s'en contenta pour ce jour-ci.

Les jours suivants, il ne se rendit pas une seule fois à la salle sur demande. Quand il avait du temps libre, il allait voir à la bibliothèque ou à la réserve si un livre ne parlerait pas de comment réparer une armoire. Il avait du temps devant lui, alors autant mettre ce temps à profit pour réfléchir correctement. Sans oublier qu'il devait trouver un moyen de tuer le vieil homme. Et puis, puisqu'il était si vieux, le Maître ne pouvait pas tout simplement attendre qu'il meure de vieillesse ?

Les cours avaient très peu d'intérêt pour Drago cette année, il devrait réussir sa mission et c'est tout. S'il réussissait, il serait dans les faveurs du Maître, et il ne pouvait pas juste ignorer ça. Mais lors du premier cours de potion, Slughorn annonça qu'il allait leur faire gagner du Felix Felicis. C'était pile ce dont Drago avait besoin. Il avait de la chance, il n'y avait pas trop de concurrence. Seulement la Granger. Il ne savait même pas ce que Potter et Weaslaid faisaient ici. Drago se concentra pour réussir au mieux sa potion, et quand le professeur annonça la fin, Drago était plutôt fier de lui.

 _« Nous avons un vainqueur incontestable. »_

Il devait y avoir une erreur, parce que là Slughorn regardait le chaudron de Potter. Potter n'avait jamais réussi une potion de sa vie. Potter était nul en potion ! Mais apparemment être « l'Elu » donnait des privilèges.

Drago repartit dépité de ce cours. Cependant, une idée avait germée dans sa tête en voyant le Polynectar dans le chaudron du professeur. Il allait pouvoir en faire boire à Crabbe et Goyle, comme ça ils se changeraient en filles, et ils pourraient surveiller la Salle sur demande pour Drago sans attirer l'attention.

La première sortie à Pré-au-lard approchait et Drago y voyait-là une très bonne opportunité pour essayer de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Barjow pour qu'il envoie un collier qu'il avait repéré dans sa boutique à Pré-au-Lard, et Drago avait décidé d'aller y chercher à la Tête de Sanglier.

Malheureusement pour lui, MacGonnagall aimait se mettre en travers du chemin des élèves, et avait collé Drago pendant la sortie à Pré-au-lard, lui empêchant de mettre son plan à exécution. Mais non, il ne se démonterait pas. Il avait encore Rosemerta sous Imperium et la forcerait à donner le collier au premier élève qui rentrerait dans les toilettes des filles. Oui, des filles, parce que Drago était un garçon et qu'il fallait éloigner les soupçons. Non, il n'était pas un pervers.

Il prit donc plume et parchemin et envoya sa première mission à Rosemerta. Il se sentit un peu coupable, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se comparer au Maître en cet instant précis.

Son plan était en marche.

Il se rendit plusieurs fois à la Salle sur Demande, espérant réussir par quelques sorts mineurs à faire la différence, mais rien ne changeait et il devrait surement retourner chercher à la bibliothèque.

Peu de temps après la sortie à Pré-au-lard, il entendit que quelqu'un avait été ensorcelé. Il avait espéré entendre le nom de Dumbledore, mais ce fut celui de Katy Bell qui parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas qu'elle émotion dominait parmi toutes celles qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait une victime collatérale qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Mais en même temps, il lui en voulait à elle d'avoir été assez stupide pour toucher le collier. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir dit à Rosemerta de le remettre à Weasley ou Granger, il aurait été presque heureux de les voir à Sainte Mangouste, loin de lui, bien loin. Il se sentait aussi affreusement stupide ne pas avoir pensé que quelqu'un pourrait essayer d'ouvrir l'écrin. Mais l'émotion qui l'effrayait le plus était le soulagement. Dumbledore était en vie, il avait échoué. Il n'était pas un assassin.

Ce qui le rassurait aussi, c'était que les soupçons ne pouvaient pas se tourner vers lui, puisqu'il était collé avec MacGo à ce moment-là. Finalement, elle l'avait bien arrangé.

Le temps passait lentement, et le premier match de Quidditch de l'année arriva enfin. Drago l'avait attendu avec impatience. Non pas qu'il allait jouer, mais tous les autres élèves allaient être là-bas, alors il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper sur l'armoire à disparaître. Il devait réparer cette fichue armoire.

Un soir, alors que Drago sortait de la Salle sur Demande et se rendait dans les cachots, il se fit attraper par Rusard.

« On va avoir des ennuis ! »

Cet homme-là était aussi un sadique. Drago était entouré de sadiques complètement dérangés. Mais Drago ne se laissa pas démonter, il avait entendu de Zabini que Slughorn avait organisé une grande fête, à laquelle Drago n'était une fois de plus pas invité, et il prétendit à Rusard qu'il était en route pour cette fête. Il n'avait pas prévu que e concierge l'escorte jusque là-bas.

Heureusement, Slughorn avait décidé de l'autoriser à rester, mais, malheureusement cette fois, Rogue en décida autrement et tira Drago jusqu'à une salle de classe vide pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais Drago ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Il n'allait pas laisser Rogue lui voler sa gloire pour sa mission. Car il savait qu'il s'agissait de cela. Et il fut conforté dans son idée quand Rogue parla de son échec avec Katy Bell. Mais il n'allait pas laisser Rogue l'aider. Le Maître lui avait confié la mission à lui, et à lui seul. Et voilà que Rogue sortait les petits mouchoirs « j'ai fait le serment inviolable patati patata ». Drago ne voulait rien entendre, et quand Rogue parla de Lucius, Drago s'en alla.

Noël approchait et Drago ne voulait, pour la première fois, pas rentrer au Manoir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé sur l'armoire et il savait que s'il rentrait et annonçait ça au Maître il allait souffrir comme jamais, pour être au Manoir au lieu d'être à Poudlard et pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il envoya une lettre à sa mère la prévenant qu'il ne rentrerait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il travaille sur l'armoire. Ainsi, il espérait qu'elle le répèterait au Maître qui serait fier de voir qu'il accordait toute l'importance due à sa mission.

Il avait de plus une autre lettre à envoyer. A Rosemerta cette fois-ci. Il avait entendu Granger dire quelque chose sur le fait que Rusard ne faisait pas la différence entre un poison et une potion pour la toux, et avait décidé qu'il serait une bonne idée d'empoisonner quelque chose. Alors il avait pensé à faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il se vengerait aussi de Slughorn. Il demanderait à Rosemerta d'empoisonner une bouteille et de la donner à Slughorn pour l'offrir à Dumbledore. Comme ça, ça serait lui qui serait accusé du meurtre et pas Drago. Tout était parfait.

Une fois son plan préparé, Drago se mit à la tâche sur l'armoire pour le reste des vacances de Noël.

Et puis le nouveau trimestre commença, avec l'annonce pour les 6ème année qu'ils allaient pouvoir prendre des cours de transplanage. Drago était curieux de voir comment ils allaient bien pouvoir transplaner dans l'enceinte du château et pensa qu'il obtiendrait peut être des informations intéressantes pour faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château. Alors il s'inscrivit, en se disant que de toute façon il aurait l'air d'un crétin s'il ne savait pas transplaner, et qui sait, peut-être que ça lui sauverait la vie un jour.

Mais le premier cours de transplanage ne lui apprit rien, et MacGonnagall lui avait même mis la honte devant toute la classe alors qu'il se disputait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Mais il allait quand même passer son permis de transplanage, il voulait toujours survivre.

Peu de temps après, il apprit que Weaslaid avait failli mourir, empoisonné par une bouteille d'alcool à destination de Dumbledore. Drago avait encore foiré. Il devait trouver autre chose. Et en plus, Potter était insupportable il l suivait, il l'épiait. Constamment. Mais Drago devait réussir sa mission et rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, pas même Saint Potter.

Il se souvint que bientôt le match Poufsouffle Gryffondor devait avoir lieu, et il s'en réjouit. Déjà parce que Weasmoche serait à l'infirmerie contre son gré, grâce à Drago. Ensuite parce qu'il n'aurait pas Potter sur les basques quand il irait à la Salle sur Demande avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Alors qu'il pensait tout le monde déjà sur le terrain, Drago se baladait dans les couloirs escorté de deux demoiselles s'appelant respectivement Vicenta et Grégoriette - enfin, il n'avait pas dit à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il les appelait comme ça mais bon-, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec nul autre que le Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel ? Le capitaine à la bourre ? T'es sérieux, Potter ?

 _« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

T'es sérieux, Potter ? Drago se demandait vraiment ce que Potter avait dans la tête. Mais au vu de comment Potter le regardait, Drago doutait que Potter sache ce qui lui était vraiment passé par la tête.

 _« Oui, je vais vraiment te le dire, parce que ce sont tes affaires, Potter. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ils vont attendre le Capitaine Elu, le Garçon qui a marqué, ou peu importe comment ils t'appellent ces jours. »_

Non mais vraiment, Potter était stupide.

Drago se rendit donc à la Salle sur Demande, mais une fois de plus son travail fut infructueux. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose bloquait. Comme si il avait le bon sort mais qu'il ne le faisait pas au bon endroit, sur la bonne pièce. Et pourtant il était sûr d'avoir tout essayé. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il commençait à légèrement désespérer.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures éprouvantes dans la Salle sur Demande, Drago ressentit le besoin urgent de s'isoler et de prendre une douche froide. A défaut d'aller prendre une douche, il se rendit dans les toilettes des filles qui n'étaient jamais utilisées. Il y serait seul et pourrait se rincer le visage à l'eau froide. Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage encore et encore, Mimi Geignarde arriva derrière lui, et manqua de lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Il eut tellement peur que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Un Malefoy reste digne en toute circonstances, Drago ! ». « Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, Drago ! » « Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses émotions, Drago ! » « Si tu échoues, ta famille en pâtira. Douloureusement. Mortellement. » En repensant aux paroles du Maître, Drago fondit en larmes sous la peur et la pression. Mimi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais décida finalement qu'il était juste aussi triste qu'elle et qu'elle pouvait se permettre de compatir. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Drago se tarissent. Et puis il repartit, complètement vidé, se sentant légèrement mieux.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Vu que j'en suis déjà à 5000 mots, je vais couper le chapitre en deux ! Donc vous aurez la suite la prochaine fois !_

 _Une petite review ? Vous pourrez soutenir Drago dans les toilettes :p_


End file.
